elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Grote Oorlog
|naam = De Grote Oorlog |type = Oorlog |tijdperk = Vierde |beginjaar = 4E 171 |eindjaar = 4E 175 |plaats = Cyrodiil Hammerfell |partij1 = Derde Aldmeri Dominie |partij2 = Mede Keizerrijk |partij3 = |partij4 = |commandant1= Heer Naarifin |commandant2= Keizer Titus Mede II |commandant3= |commandant4= |leger1 = |leger2 = |leger3 = |leger4 = |slacht1 = |slacht2 = |slacht3 = |slacht4 = |winnaar = |gevolg = }} De Grote Oorlog (Engels: Great War) refereert aan het conflict tussen het Derde Aldmeri Dominie en het Mede Keizerrijk tijdens het Vierde Tijdperk. De Thalmor noemen het ook wel 'De Eerste Oorlog met het Keizerrijk' (Engels: The First War with the Empire), wat veel zegt over hun toekomstplannen. De oorlog werd uiteindelijk beslecht met het Witgouden Concordaat. Het vacuüm dat na de oorlog ontstond, alsook de ontevredenheid over de bepalingen uit het verdrag, zouden later leiden tot de Burgeroorlog in Skyrim. Geschiedenis De Grote Oorlog In 4E 168 besteeg Titus Mede II de troon van een toen al zeer verzwakt keizerrijk. De gloriedagen van de Septim-dynastie waren inmiddels al niet veel meer dan een vage herinnering. Valenwood en Elsweyr vielen niet meer onder het keizerrijk; ze waren opgegeven aan de Thalmor. Black Marsh was al daarvoor uit handen gevallen van de Keizerlijken, tijdens de nasleep van de Oblivioncrisis. Van Morrowind was na de uitbarsting van de Rode Berg ook niet veel meer over. Hammerfell had ten slotte veel last van het sluimerende conflict tussen de Kronen en de Voorlopers. Eigenlijk waren alleen High Rock, Cyrodiil en Skyrim vredig en welvarend voorafgaand aan het conflict. Keizer Titus Mede II kreeg maar een paar korte jaren de tijd om zijn heerschappij te consolideren. De ultieme test was aanstaande. Op de 30e dag van Vorstval in het jaar 171 van het Vierde Tijdperk (4E 171) stuurde het Aldmeri Dominie een diplomaat naar de Keizerlijke Stad. Hij had een overdekte kar met daarin een cadeau bij zich, maar was eigenlijk gestuurd om een ultimatum over te brengen voor de nieuwe keizer. Onder de eisen die de Thalmor stelden vielen een torenhoge belasting die afgedragen moest worden, de opheffing van de Blades, het verbieden van de verering van Talos, en de opgave van grote delen van Hammerfell aan het Dominie. Ondanks waarschuwingen afkomstig van zijn militaire adviseurs, die verontrust waren over de kracht van zijn leger, sloeg Titus Mede II het ultimatum in de wind. De Thalmor-ambassadeur hoorde het aan en gooide uiteindelijk zijn kar omver. Meer dan honderd hoofden van omgelegde Blades-adviseurs uit de Summerset Isles en Valenwood rolden over de vloer. En zo begon de Grote Oorlog, een oorlog die de daaropvolgende vijf jaar heel het Keizerrijk en de Aldmeri Dominie in zijn greep zou houden. Enkele dagen later al vielen de eerste divisies van de Aldmeri tegelijkertijd Hammerfell en Cyrodiil binnen. Een troepenmacht die geleid werd door de Thalmor-generaal Heer Naarifin viel Cyrodiil aan vanuit het zuiden. Ze hadden zich opgehouden in verborgen kampen in het noorden van Elsweyr en wisten zo de defensieve stellingen die waren opgericht aan de grens met Valenwood te ontwijken. De stad Leyawiin viel al snel in handen van de indringers. Rond dezelfde tijd werd Bravil van de bevoorradingslinies afgesneden en omsingeld. Terwijl deze aanval gaande was viel een andere divisie, onder leiding van Dame Arannelya, het westen van Cyrodiil binnen vanuit Valenwood. Ze trokken voorbij aan de steden Anvil en Kvatch en marcheerden richting Hammerfell. Een kleinere troepenmacht van de Aldmeri landde langs de zuidelijke kustlijn van Hammerfell. De verdeelde Roodwachten wisten geen raad met de invasie. Grote gedeeltes van de zuidelijke kust werden snel ingenomen door de Aldmeri. De keizerlijke troepenmacht die aanwezig was vluchtte richting het noorden, dwars door de enorme Alik'r-woestijn. Deze retraite staat beter bekend als de zogeheten ‘Dorstmars’. De succesvolle aanval, en vooral de verrassende opmars van Heer Naarifin in Cyrodiil, leidde tot een soort overwinningsroes bij de Thalmor, die niet hadden verwacht dat het Keizerrijk zó verzwakt was. De doelen werden al snel bijgesteld; nu was de volledige verovering van het Keizerrijk, inclusief de Keizerlijke Stad, het hoofddoel geworden. De Thalmor dachten ongeveer twee jaar hiervoor nodig te hebben. Zoals bekend slaagden de Thalmor hier ook bijna in. Alleen dankzij het sterke keizerlijke leiderschap wist het Keizerrijk deze ramp te voorkomen. Gedurende het jaar 172 drongen de Aldmeri nog dieper Cyrodiil binnen. Zowel Bravil als Anvil vielen in hun handen. Tegen het eind van het jaar omringde Heer Naarifin inmiddels al de Keizerlijke Stad. Er werd ook zwaar gevochten op het water, in het Rumaremeer en langs de Niben, door de strijdende zeemachten. Het Keizerrijk probeerde vooral de oostelijke oever van de rivier te behouden. In Hammerfell waren de Thalmor reeds content met hun overwinningen. Ze hadden de gehele zuidelijke kustlijn ingenomen (van Rihad in het oosten tot Gilane in het westen, inclusief het schiereiland van Hew's Bane), en dit was ook de eis die gesteld werd in het ultimatum aan de keizer. Alleen de stad Hegathe, helemaal in het westen, hield nog dapper stand. Diegenen die de Dorstmars wisten te overleven hergroepeerden zich in het noorden van Hammerfell. Daar werden ze ondersteund door versterkingen uit High Rock. Het volgende jaar, 173, kenmerkte zich door de starre weerstand die het Keizerrijk bood. Toch wisten de Aldmeri verder op te rukken in Cyrodiil. Versterkingen uit Skyrim werden in de Keizerlijke Stad gepositioneerd. De Aldmeri-legers wisten uiteindelijk de Niben over te steken en begonnen zich te groeperen aan de oostelijke oever. Tegen het eind van het jaar was de Keizerlijke Stad omringd aan drie zijden. Alleen de noordelijke bevoorradingslinie richting Bruma was nog in handen van het Keizerrijk. In Hammerfell ging het de Keizerlijken beter. Al vroeg in het jaar 173 wist een leger bestaande uit Voorlopers de omsingeling van Hegathe te doorbreken. Hegathe was een bolwerk van de Kronen, en de overwinning van het Voorlopersleger leidde tot de verzoening van beide groeperingen. Het hoofdleger van Dame Arannelya wist echter wel op te stomen door de Alik'r-woestijn. De Keizerlijke legioenen die geleid werden door Generaal Decianus vingen hen op nabij Skaven (zuidelijk Bangkorai). Het gevecht kende geen duidelijke winnaar. Decianus trok zich terug en gaf Skaven over aan Arannelya, maar de Aldmeri waren te verzwakt om verder op te trekken. In het jaar 174 besloot het Thalmor-leiderschap dat alle overgebleven troepen zich moesten richten op de campagne in Cyrodiil. Ze gokten op een daadkrachtige overwinning waarmee de oorlog voor eens en altijd ten einde zou zijn. Tijdens de lente drongen versterkingen van de Aldmeri het zuiden van Cyrodiil binnen; op de 12e dag van het Tweede Zwaad volgde de grootschalige aanval op de Keizerlijke Stad. Eén divisie van het leger probeerde door de verdedigingen aan de noordrand van de stad te dringen. De resterende troepen vielen de stadsmuren aan vanuit het zuiden, oosten en westen. De keizer weigerde als laatste over te blijven en vocht zijn weg uit de stad, wat achteraf een zeer belangrijke beslissing is gebleken. Er was geen enkele generaal die hem had ingefluisterd om de hoofdstad aan haar lot over te laten, maar Titus II deed het toch. Terwijl het Achtste Legioen in aller ijl een achterhoedegevecht vocht, brak Titus II uit de stad, samen met zijn hoofdleger. Hij brak door de aanval heen en hergroepeerde met de versterkingen die naar het zuiden waren gemarcheerd vanuit Skyrim, onder leiding van Generaal Jonna. De hoofdstad viel echter wel, en het was op dit moment dat de beruchte plunderingen daar begonnen. Het Keizerlijke Paleis werd in brand gestoken, de Witgouden Toren geplunderd, en de plaatselijke bevolking werd op grote schaal geterroriseerd door de op wraak uit zijnde Elfen. In Hammerfell bereidde Generaal Decianus zich voor om de Aldmeri uit Skaven te drijven. Het uiteindelijke doel was om zich aan te sluiten bij de troepenmacht in Cyrodiil. Maar tegelijkertijd weigerde hij om Hammerfell aan haar lot over te laten. Decianus besloot om een groot deel van het legioen eervol te ontslaan als ‘invaliden’ voordat de hoofddivisies naar het oosten trokken. Deze veteranen vormden het hart van het leger dat uiteindelijk Dame Arannelya's troepen terug drong richting de Alik'r in het najaar van 174. Tijdens de terugtrekking werden ze ook nog eens aangevallen door lokale Alik'r-strijders. In de winter van 174-175 zag het er niet goed uit voor de Thalmor in Cyrodiil. Ze gingen aan de onderhandelingstafel zitten met Titus II. De keizer hield hen voor dat het Keizerrijk van plan was om in te stemmen met het ultimatum. Desalniettemin droeg hij zijn troepen op om zich voor te bereiden op een heroveringsaanval op de Keizerlijke Stad. In wat nu te boek staat als de Slag om de Rode Ring, een strijdtoneel dat nog generaties lang onderwezen zal worden als een model voor moderne oorlogsvoering, splitste Titus II zijn troepen op in drie divisies. Eén leger, dat samengevoegd was met de legioenen uit Hammerfell onder leiding van Generaal Decianus, verborg zich in de Coloviaanse Hooglanden nabij Chorrol. De Aldmeri waren niet op de hoogte van het feit dat hij zich niet langer in Hammerfell begaf, misschien omdat de ‘ontslagen’ veteranen aldaar hun strijd voortzetten jegens Dame Arannelya. Het tweede leger, dat voornamelijk uit Noorderlingen bestond en geleid werd door Generaal Jonna, groepeerde zich in de buurt van Cheydinhal. Het derde en grootste leger, dat gecommandeerd werd door de Vergeten Held, zou de aanval op de Keizerlijke Stad leiden vanuit het noorden. Op de 30e dag van Regenshand begon de bloedige Slag om de Rode Ring. Decianus viel de stad aan vanuit het westen; de legioenen van Generaal Jonna trokken op richting het zuiden, langs de Rode Ringweg. Tijdens de aanval, die twee dagen duurde, stak Jonnas leger de Niben over en marcheerde het richting het westen, in de hoop daar zich bij Decianus’ legioenen te voegen, en de omsingeling compleet te maken. Heer Naarifin had de aanval van Decianus niet aan zien komen. Jonnas troepen hadden het echter heel zwaar en leed grote verliezen toen de Aldmeri aan begonnen te vallen vanuit Bravil en Skingrad. De heroïsche Noorderlinglegioenen hielden stand en wisten diverse Aldmeri-aanvallen af te slaan. Tegen de vijfde dag van de slag was het Aldmeri-leger in de Keizerlijke Stad geheel omsingeld. Titus II leidde de aanval vanuit het noorden en nam Heer Naarifin persoonlijk gevangen. Er wordt gezegd dat de keizer het befaamde zwaard Goudbrand hanteerde tijdens de slag, maar dit is nooit erkend door de keizerlijke instanties. Een verwoede poging om uit de stad te breken vanuit het zuiden werd in de kiem gesmoord door de schildmuur die Generaal Jonna had opgezet. Uiteindelijk werd het gehele Aldmeri-leger in Cyrodiil in de pan gehakt. De beslissing van de keizer om in 174 de stad achter te laten bleek uiteindelijk een tactische meesterzet. Heer Naarifin werd nog 33 dagen in leven gehouden, al hangende aan de Witgouden Toren. Het is niet bekend of het lichaam daarna ergens geborgen is. Eén bron claimt dat de uitgemergelde Naarifin op de 34e dag door een gevleugelde Daedra van de toren af werd gedragen. Het Witgouden Concordaat In het jaar 175 van het Vierde Tijdperk werd het Witgouden Concordaat ondertekend, waarmee ook een eind kwam aan de oorlog. Twee bepalingen uit het verdrag hadden een grote impact op wat er nog overbleef van het Keizerrijk. Ten eerste werden grote delen van zuidelijk Hammerfell overgedragen aan de Aldmeri Dominie. De Roodwachten, die woedend waren over het feit dat het Keizerrijk hun landen hadden ingezet als wisselgeld, begonnen hierop hun eigen oorlog tegen de Aldmeri. Dit had als gevolg dat het Keizerrijk Hammerfell begon te beschouwen als een afvallige provincie. De Roodwachten werden aan hun lot overgelaten. Toch wisten ze met de hen zo kenmerkende daadkracht en vechtlust de opmars van de Aldmeri te stuiten. De strijdende partijen tekenden een eigen bilateraal verdrag, het Tweede Verdrag van Stros M’Kai. De betrekkingen tussen Hammerfell en Cyrodiil bleven echter verbitterd, ook na de vredesonderhandelingen. Ten tweede werd de aanbidding van Talos verboden. De cultus van de Negen Heiligen werd wederom die van de Acht Heiligen. Veel Noorderlingen zagen dit als een aanval op hun geloof. Velen bleven Talos in het geheim aanbidden, waaronder ook Ulfric Stormcloak. De woede van de Noorderlingen over het Witgouden Concordaat was een van de belangrijkste oorzaken van de Burgeroorlog in Skyrim. Sommigen zijn ervan overtuigd dat als het verdrag niet gesloten was, en de oorlog was voortgezet, dat de Aldmeri dan het Keizerrijk volledig hadden ingenomen. Anderen zijn van mening dat het Witgouden Concordaat eigenlijk onnodig was. Hierbij wordt vaak aangehaald dat de Roodwachten uiteindelijk wel het Dominie wisten te verslaan, al hadden ze wel vijf jaar nodig voordat het Tweede Verdrag van Stros M’Kai gesloten kon worden. Nasleep Hoewel de oorlog over was, bleven er onvriendelijkheden bestaan tussen de Thalmor en de Keizerlijken. Sommigen zeggen dat het Aldmeri Dominie in wezen beter uit het verdrag is gekomen. Het Dominie en het Keizerrijk zitten sindsdien vast in een soort ‘koude oorlog', waarbij beide partijen bang zijn dat de ander een conflict uitlokt. Het kan ook gezegd worden dat de machtspositie van de Thalmor (vooral in Skyrim) vrij afhankelijk is van de oppervlakkige steun van hooggeplaatste officieren binnen het Keizerrijk, zoals Generaal Tullius. Een ander onheilspellend gegeven is dat uit correspondentie blijkt dat de Thalmor een andere benaming geven aan de Grote Oorlog. Zij noemen het conflict ‘De Eerste Oorlog met het Keizerrijk’. Dit doet vermoeden dat de Thalmor van plan zijn een tweede Grote Oorlog voor te bereiden. Op basis van geruchten die zijn opgepikt in Skyrim zou blijken dat het Keizerrijk zelf ook maatregelen neemt tegen een op handen zijnde tweede oorlog. Gilden De Blades In de tijd voorafgaand aan de Grote Oorlog waren de Blades al in een sluimerende strijd verwikkeld met de Thalmor. De Blades dachten dat ze machtig genoeg waren om het conflict uiteindelijk te winnen. Deze hoogmoed leidde echter tot de ondergang van de Blades. Als vergelding vermoordden de Thalmor, in heel Tamriël en op systematische wijze, zoveel mogelijk leden van het gilde. De overgebleven leden doken onder in Skyrim, profiterende van de chaos die daar uitbrak na de burgeroorlog. Sommigen zijn van mening dat de Thalmor de Blades sowieso had uitgeroeid, ook zonder het eerdere conflict, aangezien ze het verband tussen Talos en de Blades zagen als een potentieel gevaar. Duistere Broederschap Het Duistere Broederschap van Cyrodiil was per ongeluk mee vernietigd tijdens de Grote Oorlog. Het standbeeld van een gelukkig oud vrouwtje dat de ingang van de Nachtmoeders crypte maskeerde, was ook vernietigd, en de Luisteraar Alisanne Dupre en vele andere leden werden gedood door de Thalmor. Trivia *Generaal Tullius impliceert rond de burgeroorlog-questlijn dat de oorlog met de Thalmor nog zou kunnen voortgaan, maar vraagt de Dragonborn om het "tussen hun tweeën te houden" *Na het winnen van de burgeroorlog aan Stormcloaks-zijde, zeggen zowel Ulfric Stormcloak als Galmar Steenvuist dat, nadat ze klaar zijn met het restaureren van Skyrim, ze hun leger naar de Summerset Isles zullen nemen en "deze puntoorige bastaarden tonen dat niet elke mens gepast is hun slaaf te zijn" *Volgens het Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak wil de Dominie dat de burgeroorlog zo lang mogelijk duurt, omdat ze nadeel zouden hebben bij zowel een verenigd keizerrijk als een onafhankelijk Skyrim Verschijningen * (Alleen vermeld) * cs:Velká válka de:Der Große Krieg (Lore) en:Great War fr:Grande Guerre it:Grande Guerra pl:Wielka Wojna ru:Великая война (событие) Categorie:Geschiedenis